Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle with a winch in which the winch is mounted on a vehicle body frame so as to be disposed between left and right front wheels.
Description of Related Art
A vehicle with a winch is known from Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-83272. In such a device, the winch is connected to a battery through a contactor which serves as a controller for the winch. To a face of the contactor on which terminals are disposed, conductors from the battery and conductors to the winch are connected in a concentrated manner. Since a plurality of terminals are disposed on the terminal disposition face of the contactor which is small in area, it is necessary to take care of wiring of the plurality of conductors to the contactor.